Heros
by tutriceange
Summary: AU in where the gang has magical super powers. Written for a speed rent challenge a while ago
1. Forget

Angel Dumott Schunard was about 16 when he first found out that he was different. Well, in more ways then one. He'd never really been into sports, much to his father's dismay. His father hated the fact that his son would rather watch a movie or read than go out and play some football.

Angel and his father had never really gotten along. His father didn't like that Angel was so...feminine. He didn't want to get stuck with a gay son-so he would try and force Angel to change. Beatings and and getting screamed at were a regular thing for Angel. He just learned to keep quiet and tried to be as invisible to his father as possible.

Then something...strange happened to him one day. He had come home from school and saw that his father was waiting for him. Angel's mind raced as he tried to think of the things he could have done. He'd put away make-up, the skirts, and the wig...what was left. That's when he saw them; his black high heeled pumps. He groaned inwardly. How could he have forgotten that?

He father was yelling something with his mother as Angel approached. His father stopped mid-sentence and went over to Angel. "What is this?" He spat out.

Angel shrugged. "I don't know."

His father backhanded him across the face and said, "Don't you lie to me!"

Angel's mother was there in a heartbeat. "Don't take this out on him! He said he didn't know!" And they went on yelling while Angel tried to recover. His face was stinging and he was sure to have a bruise there by tomorrow--if not sooner. Clutching his face, he backed against the wall.

He sighed and closed his eyes, wishing he was invisible. May be if he tried hard enough, they would forget he was here. "Angel?! Where the hell did that boy go?" He heard his father yell.

Angel's eyes snapped open. Was his father hallucinating? Angel was right here, where he'd always been. "I'm right here," he said, knowing that if he left, it only made things worse for himself later. But even as he was saying it, his father didn't respond to him. His face was starting to get red, the way it does when he gets extremely upset.

May be he just doesn't see me over here, he reasoned with himself. So he walked right up to his parents and tried again. "I didn't go anywhere--" he stopped mid-sentence. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He wasn't there. He walked right up to it--still no sign Angel in that mirror. What was happening to him?

He started to panic and ran upstairs into his room. He shut the door and sat down on his bed. He thought back to how he had tried to focus on not being invisible. But that couldn't have been it--could it? No. Of course not, that was ridiculous. None-the-less, he focused on not being invisible any more. He looked up into his mirror, sighing with relief when he saw himself in the mirror.

He laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. That could never happen again. He was already made fun of and hated because he was gay and then you add this...this--he didn't even know what it was. Things would just get a whole lot worse. Angel decided right there to forget about what had happened and never look back on it again.

--

Tom Collins groaned as he heard his mother nag him again about getting things done around the house. He didn't see why she couldn't do something once in a while! She didn't work; she didn't have to because of the huge child support check from his father that came every month.

He groaned and got up and went into the kitchen. His little brothers and sisters would be getting up soon and would be hungry. He walked to the fridge cursing silently as he stepped on a lego. As much as he loved his brothers and sisters, six siblings were just too much to handle!

He opened the fridge, taking out the carton of eggs and some bacon. He set that stuff on the counter and went and got two frying pans. As he was starting to prepare breakfast, his little six year old brother Dylan came into the kitchen. "Whatcha doing Tommy?" He asked his other brother.

Collins, which is what he preferred to be called rolled his eyes at that name. "I'm just making breakfast," he said as he started making the eggs in the frying pan.

"I'll help you," Dylan offered.

Collins shook his head as he went to go and get some dishes. "No Dylan. You're too young to--" he turned around as he saw his little brother reach for the handle of the frying pan. The frying pan was falling off the hot stove, eggs and all. His brother was about to get burned!

He started for them, wishing to everything that it would just stop falling. He flung his hands out in frustration and then...everything stopped. The pan stopped falling, his brother stopped moving. What the...?

Collins went into the living room where his mother was. He was startled to see her not moving and neither was the television. He ran to the front door, flinging it open. He gasped, seeing cars on the street not moving. There was a woman jogging, but was stopped mid jog.

He went back inside, closing the door. Had he caused this? No...he couldn't have. Could he? He went back into the kitchen. Everything was still motionless. He went and picked up the pan, carefully setting it back on the stove. How had he done this?

He remembered he flicked his hands--that might have been it. He decided to try. He shut his eyes, as he flicked his hands and wrists. "Tommy!? What are you doing?"

Collins opened his eyes and smiled seeing Dylan moving again. "N-nothing." he stammered out. This wouldn't happen again. Forget about it--don't think about this.  
He turned around and got back to his everyday life, pushing this incident farther and farther back in his mind.

--

Roger Davis groaned. He did not feel well today. His stomach was killing him. It felt like it was twisting and churning around. His head was throbbing and to top it all off, he had a fever. A really bad one too. He was so hot and couldn't stop sweating.

His mother came into his room. "Sweetie...are you okay?" She asked her son gently.

Roger nodded. "Yeah...it's just a bug. I know there's a lot of these things going around school. I'll be fine after I get a little more rest." He told her. The last thing he wanted was for her to take him to the doctor.

She nodded. "Okay Roger, whatever you say." She said and got up to leave. "I'll be at work, don't hesitate to call, okay?"

Roger just nodded and rolled over on his side, trying to get some more sleep. He heard his mother leave the room and then he heard the front door slam shut. He smiled, contentedly to himself. She was gone--he was alone.

He flipped back onto his back, knowing full well he'd never get any more sleep. Not now anyways. He got up out bed, grabbed his comforter, and walked into his living room. He set himself down on the sofa, flicking on the television.

He got up a little while later, deciding that he would take a shower. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. After he'd taken off his clothes and gotten a towel, he jumped into the shower. He let the cool water wash over him. He didn't know what made him think to look at his hands, but he did. They were...smoking? What was going on?

He turned off the water and grabbed a towel. No...that was just steam, he reasoned with himself as he got dressed.He glanced down at his hands. They felt different, weird almost. They were tingling or something along that line. He shook his head and chuckled at himself slightly. "Snap out of it!" He said to himself, snapping his fingers to stress his point.

He almost screamed as he saw it. There was fire...coming from his hands. He quickly snapped his fingers again, this time the fire vanishing. He slowly walked back to the couch. "Okay...I was just hallucinating. That didn't just happen. I didn't just create fire with my bare hands. Who am I kidding. I'm just a little crazy from this sickness...that's all. As soon as I'm better, this'll all go away," he said to himself, trying to forget about what had just happened.

--

Mimi Marquez was walking past her parents room. Her dad was out of town again so her mother had to deal with her. It wasn't that Mimi was a bad kid, she just...didn't take school as seriously as her parents had. She could hear her mother talking in hushed tones into the phone.

Mimi sighed and stood by her mother's door. They were no doubtedly talking about her. They were always talking about her. She wished she could hear what they were saying to each other. She put her hands on the door, trying to listen.

All of a sudden, she heard them--as if they were right there beside her having a conversation. She could hear her mother talking to her father and she could hear her father talking back.

"George, I really think this will be the only thing that might work. She needs some sort of guidance!"

"Rose I understand that and I agree, but military school? I don't think that's-"

"It's either that, boarding school, juvy, or put her up for adoption. I can't handle this anymore! She goes around looking for ways to ruin her life. I swear George--"

"Rosalie! Calm down. Fine...military school it is. We'll tell her when I get home."

Mimi let go of the door, the sounds of her parents voices vanishing almost instantly. That was real. She had made herself able to hear a phone conversation. May be...she had just imagined hearing the things she thought she heard. But before she could think about it any longer, her mother came out of her room.

"Your father will be home tomorrow night and we have some things we need to discuss. About your schooling," she said as she walked down the stairs.

Mimi shook her head to herself. No. She was 17, she had some say in what was happening to her. She ran to her room and packed up a few bags. Throwing in all her clothes in one bag. Her possessions in another. Then she grabbed her backpack. After unloading everything from that, she placed a few items in it. A few notebooks, for writing, her cd's, portable cd player, her favorite books, her photo album, and them she placed all the change and money she could find in there. She went over to her computer and looked up the price of a bus ticket from Texas to New York. She got out about 150 dollars, roughly the price of a ticked and snuck out the back door.

Surprisingly, her three bags weren't as heavy as she thought they would be. As she boarded the bus to New York, she remembered what had happened to her. How she was able to listen to their conversation by touching the door. She shook her head. She would forget it, not think of it again. Besides, right now, she had a lot more to think about than some little thing like that.

--

Joanne Jefferson had always had a temper. Not a yelling temper, but just and irritation temper. That's why her parents thought she'd be a wonderful lawyer--being as passionate as she was.

Joanne just did whatever they wanted, she honestly didn't care. She just wanted out of all the country clubs benefits, fancy dinners, the countless set-ups by her parents. She was only 18 for goodness sakes!

She smiled when she realized she'd gotten into Harvard. Her parents really wanted her to go there, and she just wanted to get away from her parents.

She was packing up her stuff one day, getting ready to leave for Harvard when her mother barged in. "Oh...Jojo! I have such good news! Guess who's son is going to Harvard too!?"

Joanne, cringed at the nickname. "Mother...I don't care! I just want to pack up my stuff in peace!" She said, her temper rising.

Her mother just laughed. "Oh, but it's the Williams boy, you know, Jonathan. You two would be perfect for each other--"

"Mother just...shut up, okay! I don't care if he's going there or not. I couldn't care less if it was the president's son going there himself!" She said. She hated when her parents tried to set her up with countless numbers of boys. Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

Joanne's mother laughed. "The president doesn't have sons dear."

Joanne looked at her mother. "Mother...get out. I have a lot to do." She snapped, opening the door to her bedroom and ushering her mother out.

"Alright dear, but just remember about Jonathan!" She said smiling.

Joanne shut her door and glared at the vase across the room. How could they keep doing this to her? Why couldn't they just--

Her head snapped around as she heard something shatter. It sounded more like an explosion than a shatter. She glanced back at the vase. It was now lying in pieces on the floor. She took a deep breath. It couldn't have fallen on its own and there was nothing and no one in the room who could have made it fall like that!

She couldn't have done it-could she? No that was ridiculous. She sighed and got back to work at packing as she attempted to push that incident our of her mind.

--

Maureen Johnson's boyfriend, Todd, had just dumped her for her best friend Mandy. Well, ex-best friend now. He had told her that him and Mandy had gotten together a few months ago, but didn't know how to tell her. He'd broken her heart. More like shattered it.

That's why she was on top of the water tower. She had always been dramatic, but this was the extreme. Her mom had just up and left her and her dad and now her dad had just gotten engaged to some little prick who hated Maureen. (She wanted Maureen gone as quickly as possible. Which wouldn't be that long since Maureen was 18). But then her boyfriend dumps her?! She couldn't deal with this anymore. With out a second thought she flung herself off of the water tower landing on the ground with a crunching sound.

She hazily opened her eyes she stood up slowly. She realized she was in the same exact place. Just below the water tower she has just jumped off of. She noticed her shoulder was out of place. She quickly popped it back and then walked away, the scratches on her face healing as she walked.

She went and sat on the bench. What was happening? She had just jumped off of an 80 foot water tower, but she wasn't dead! There was literally no scratch on her. May be she was just dreaming. Yeah...that was it. Just dreaming.

She got up and walked back home. Without a word to anyone, she just climbed right into her bed, determined that this was all some freaky dream. That's all. As she fell into a deep sleep, she pushed this incident from her mind. Not thinking about it again.

--

Mark Cohen was always more quiet and reserved. Everyone just thought it was because he was shy. But that's not it. He could well...read minds. He could hear everyone else's thoughts.

He had known this since he was 14 and now he was 21. He'd been keeping this from everyone he'd known for seven years! He didn't want people to think he was crazy or something.

He knew it sounded like he was insane, but there was nothing he could do about it! He could only let it be and try to ignore it. He wished there was something he could do about it. Something to make it all go away, but he can't. He could only learn to live with it.

He was walking back to his loft when a piece of paper got stuck on his leg. It was a bright orange piece of paper. He was about to toss it when the first line struck him.

**Every feel like you don't belong? Like you're different from everyone else? Do you ever wish that you could sit and talk with people just like you?**

If this describes you, you should come and give this a try. We meet every Tuesday at the Community Center--

Mark didn't have to read any more. He smiled as he folded the piece of paper and stuck it in his pocket. He started back to the loft. He would give it a try. He could at least talk about his feelings right. He didn't even need to bring up his gift.

He continued to smile as he thought about what this meeting was supposed to be like.


	2. First Meetings

Here's chapter two...not quite sure where i'm going to go with this story...i have a few chapters written and i'm trying to remember where i wanted to go with this story! so please be patient after the first few chapters with updates!

collins'coat--yes i put this on livejournal...on my page, i wrote this story in response to a speed rent challenge there.

Mark Cohen walked into the Community Center, unsure what to expect. He doubted that he'd know anybody here, much less have anyone here who had a gift like him. But still, it'll be nice to be able to talk to other people about things. Ever since leaving Scarsdale, where his family was, he hadn't met a whole lot of people here in New York. Then again, he'd only been here for about four months.

As he walked into the meeting room he saw seven other people. They looked around his age, sort of. He wasn't really out-going enough to just go up to one of them and introduce himself.

As he was contemplating this, an older man walked in. The man strode right to his seat. He was an older white man who, Mark guessed, was fortyish--give or take. "Why doesn't everyone take their seats," the man said in a gentle voice.

Mark went and sat down in a seat. An attractive white woman sat down next to him. She had brown hair and seemed to be playing with her hands nervously. Then there was a tough looking black guy sitting on the other side of him. He had a beanie on his head. He, like Mark, wasn't saying much.

"Okay, why don't we go around the circle and tell everyone your name, age, and what made you come here." The older man suggested. Everyone nodded. "Alright, I'll start then. My name is Paul. I'm 41 years old. I started this group for people to just come and talk about whatever they want to," he said smiling.

Then Paul looked to the man sitting next to him. The shaggy blonde haired man next to Paul looked just irritated to be here-while also trying to cover his nervousness. "I'm Roger, 21, I came here because there was this bright orange flyer sitting under my guitar case the other day. I noticed the flyer when I picked up the case and decided to give it a try." Roger rambled that out and then looked to the woman next to him.

The Hispanic woman with wild black hair, in slight disarray, smiled. "I'm Mimi, 19, and I found this flyer on the door to my loft." She said, touching her arm nervously.

The confidence poured from the black woman next to Mimi. She sat straight up and seemed that she could give any one a run for their money. "I'm Joanne, 20, and I found this flyer at the coffee shop the other day."

Then it was the woman who was next to Mark's turn. "Hi! I'm Maureen, 20, and this flyer got blown into my performance space yesterday. The wind was so strong, the door opened and then in came this bright orange flyer!" She said, her bubbly personality showing through!

Mark smiled shyly. "I-I'm Mark. 21. And This flyer got stuck to my leg." He said simply.

The man next to Mark spoke up. "Tom...well, Collins actually. I'm 21 and this flyer...um...it got blown right into my face the other day when I was walking." He said, his cheeks turning slightly pink. Collins turned to the man next to him.

The Hispanic man smiled at everyone. He was dressed in drag, but strangely enough, no one seemed to be weirded out or phased by it. This man seemed to radiate kindness. "Hi...I'm Angel. 20 and this flyer was on the ground the other night when I was drumming." He said, still smiling.

Angel turned to the man sitting next him--her. Angel smiled at the man, who was obviously nervous to be here. The man shifted nervously. "Um...Benny, 21, and I found this flyer on my car the other day." He stated matter-of-factly. Then he went back to watching everyone intently.

Paul smiled. "Well...that's everyone." He cleared his throat. "There's a reason all of you came here today. It was fate that you would all meet," he said, speaking as though he knew all of their destinies. He held up one of the bright orange flyers and started to say something, but then the phone started to ring. Paul smiled to the group of people. "I suppose that means that we have to end this meeting early, but please...do come next week," he said with a smile before popping into the office to answer the phone.

Everyone just sat there, slightly uncomfortable. Except Angel that is. She just smiled and said. "So...are you guys coming next week?" She asked. Everyone seemed to nod. "Alright...why don't we all get something to eat? It'll be a nice way to get to know everyone," she suggested.

Collins was the first to answer. "I'm in." He said getting up and going to stand next to Angel. Everyone went over and joined them except Benny.

He smiled, slightly. "I would, but I already have plans to meet someone. May be next week." He said.

With that everyone said their goodbyes. Then seven of them went one way, while Benny went another. He went down by the parking structure, where he was obscured from view. After making sure that no one was in sight, he took off running.

Benny had always been a fast runner. He held all the records for his high school. But he was really fast--like superhuman fast! He could run so fast, no one would know he went by.

After running for a few moments, he came to an old, vacated building. He went right into it and went directly down to the basement. He could hear a man talking on the phone with someone. "No! You have no right to--...You shouldn't have! They are my domain! I am in charge of them! You..." the man sighed. "Now you know that if something happens, it's on your head." With that the man turned around and faced Benny.

He smiled wickedly. "That's almost too easy, to convince that stupid man that I'm looking out for their good!" He said before chuckling to himself. "So...what have you found out about our 'heroes' Benny?"

Benny nodded. Apart from being able to run fast, this man was able to give Benny the ability to sense people's weakness. Benny started telling this man everything he'd learned at that meeting. He couldn't sense it, but the man was already forming a plan to use those people to his advantage...


	3. New Enemies

Thanks to everyone who is actually reading this! It really means a lot to hear the reviews! I'm still just kind of...going along with it, trying to figure out my story line in full...so bear with the slow updates! They'll pick up once I get the full storyline in my head!!

* * *

Collins couldn't help but smile as he walked down the street. He had just come from the Life Cafe, where he'd been hanging out with his new friends. He'd had more fun in those two hours with those six people he'd never met, than he'd had in a long time. He'd especially liked Angel. The two of them had gotten pretty close over those two hours. Since they'd parted ways, he couldn't get the drag queen off his mind.

As Collins stood there, waiting for the light to change, he thought of those six people. How close, connected he felt to them. There was something about them, something that made him feel secure. Somehow, he felt as though they were all connected in a way, or had some similar thing to their lives.

'No, this is ridiculous. We just met...there's no way we could be that close just like that,' he reasoned with himself as he crossed the street. Although...ever since that meeting, he'd been feeling strange. Not bad, not good, just different. He felt this weird tingling sensation running through him--almost like the feeling of adrenaline, but he knew that wasn't it.

He shook it off as he turned down a side alley, deciding to take a short cut. 'It was just the excitement of meeting new people,' he thought to himself.

"Hey! You...Collins..."

Collins turned around to see an older man, semi reminding him of Paul. Except this guy didn't look all that inviting or kind. He glanced at the man, feeling an immediate uneasiness wash over him. "Um...yes?"

The man walked up to him, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the side of the alley. "I know about your secret." He said in a low yet intimidating voice.

Collins froze. How could this man possibly know about his "secret?" He'd never told anyone and hadn't even attempted to try to do it since that one morning. He swallowed hard, trying to force the fear from his voice, "Wh-what secret?"

The man chuckled, a low and threatening chuckle. He leaned close to Collins' ear, whispering in it, "How you can freeze time..."

Collins' breath caught in his throat as he listened to this man, but before he could respond the man continued.

"So...you see, I have a proposition for you. I want you to come back with me. You can help me with what I want and I can help you control that power of yours. What do you say?"

Collins stared at the man. It would be nice to be able to control this thing inside him, but...

"What would you want me to do?" Collins asked the man.

"Just get rid of all possible threats for me." The man stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

That's all? It didn't seem like a whole lot of work. Who could really be threatening this guy any ways? He didn't seem all that important. "Who's threatening you?"

The man let go of Collins' arm and rubbed his hands together nervously. "Well...no one--yet. But they will, trust me. They'll want to take control of me. To be able to control what I control." He quickly turned to face Collins, staring him dead on. "That's why I need you to get rid of them before they have that chance!" Collins stared at the man curiously, without saying a word. "I need you to get rid of those people you met today--all of them. Leave none of them." The man said in a low and serious voice.

Collins took a step back from the man. He couldn't...not his friends. He wouldn't. "N-no...I can't. They're my friends. I couldn't do that to them..." He said nervously.

The man's eyes, which had been gray, quickly iced over as they showed his anger. "What do you mean you can't do it?! This had nothing to do with them; it has everything to do with me!" He practically shouted.

Collins took another step backwards, "I...I know...I'm sorry...I should go." He stumbled out.  
Collins began walking away, but the man reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Oh no you don't. You know too much...I can't just let you walk away," he spat out.

Collins tore himself from the grasp of the man and began running, when all of a sudden the man was grabbing him and throwing him into the wall. From there, Collins began to go in and out of consciousness as the man kicked him and punched him anywhere he could. Collins was losing consciousness when he had a sudden thought. Angel. He began wishing he was there right now, with her. She just seemed like they type of person to be with when things weren't going your way.

He felt another sharp kick to his side, causing him to almost scream in pain-but he wasn't about to give this man the satisfaction of hearing him scream. As his eyes began closing once again, he kept concentrating his thoughts on Angel. Where she'd be right now, what she might be doing, and what she'd say to him the next time she saw him.

That's when he began to hear a drumming sound. Not like an actual drum set, but more like a tub of some sort. He slowly opened his eyes, bracing himself for another attack from the man. But what he saw shocked him. Not only was the man not there anymore, Collins was in a completely different alley. He looked around, his eyes darting nervously around. 'How did I get here?' he asked himself.

Collins began sitting up, slowly, but the pain was too intense. He let out groan as he propped himself up against the brick wall behind him. He groaned again as he tried to adjust himself. He turned his head at the sound of footsteps. He saw a Hispanic man walking towards him with a pickle tub under his arm.

"You okay?" The man asked him, with a voice that was all to familiar to Collins. It was the same voice he couldn't get out of his head since the first time he'd heard it.

"Angel?!" He asked the Hispanic man who was now crouched next to him.

"Oh my god...Collins, is that you? What the hell happened?" He said the concern clear in his voice.

Collins smiled through the pain, gently shaking his head. "Um...nothing really. I just...ran into the wrong type of people..." he said quietly.

Angel sighed and stood up. "Some people these days..." He turned to Collins and held out his hands, helping Collins stand. "You are lucky that I was drumming in this alley, otherwise you might have been laying there all night." he said, picking up his pickle tub from the ground.

Collins nodded. "Yeah, lucky..." he said, although not really believing that it was luck that made that all happen.

Angel smiled at him. "Well, I can't leave you here, especially in the condition you're in. So...I'm going to take you back to my place and help get you back on your feet," he said as he snaked an arm around Collins' waist, seeing how unsteady Collins was being on his feet.

Collins just nodded. "Okay." As him and Angel began the walk back to Angel's place, he couldn't help but replay what the man had said--about how his new friends were a threat to him. Could that mean they had special powers too? No, that was impossible. It had to have been something else. But may be, that's the reason they all were so close, because they all had a secret power...


	4. New Plans

Ok...this chapter is the last chapter that i have prewritten so now i have to start writting new chapters...but i think i know exactly where i want to go with this story now! so that's exciting! this chapter is still pretty collinscentric with angel/collins. Don't worry, the rest of the gang will be back!

* * *

Collins took a deep breath, leaning back onto Angel's sofa. He couldn't believe what had happened. That man…what he said…what he wanted Collins to do—none of it made any sense. A million thoughts ran through his head.

_Who was that man? Why did he want me to kill these people? What do they all have in common? How did he know about all them…and me? My power…how did he know about that?_

That was the question that was killing Collins inside. He had never told anyone about his power—not a single soul. Naturally, he wanted to know how this man would know about it.

"You okay honey?" Collins heard Angel say, her voice gentle and caring. She walked over to him, setting the glass of water, medication, and some medical supplies. Collins nodded. "Yeah…"

She smiled, letting a slight chuckle escape her lips. "You just seemed like you were in another world. Are you sure everything's alright?" She asked him again, picking up the washcloth and began to gently clean off his face.

Collins' breath caught in his throat as he felt her touch. The nervous and anxious feeling in his stomach increased. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat. "Well, I was thinking about what happened—", he cut off, feeling Angel's light breath on the side of his face. He got that butterflyish feeling again. He had only gotten that feeling once before in his life when he had a crush on—wait, this couldn't be a crush…could it? No, he didn't have a crush on Angel. He just liked her...a lot.

Angel smiled and backed away from Collins. "Well, that's understandable. I can't believe someone would do this to you…" she said sadly. When she looked up at Collins, he could see the hurt in her eyes for him. He gently placed his hand on hers, comfortingly.

She looked up at him and smiled. She stood up and began walking to the kitchen. "How about something to eat?" She suggested.

"Sure," he said, watching her walk away.

"Is a sandwich okay?" She called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, that sounds good," he said getting up and walking into the kitchen. As he still felt the warmth of her hand under his, he came to terms with his feelings. He had a crush on Angel.

* * *

Benny began pacing the little room, starting to get concerned. He said he'd be back in a little over a half hour—it had almost been two hours since he left and Benny was starting to get worried. What if something happened to him? Who would protect Benny then?

Benny was startled to hear a door slam and footsteps storming angrily towards the room his was occupying. The man plopped himself down into the chair and glared at Benny.

"It didn't go well…?" Benny said cautiously. He'd known this man long enough to know what pushed his buttons. And that was failure.

The man sighed. "No it didn't. He got away from me! One minute he was there and the next he wasn't! It was almost like…"

Benny, who was now incredibly interested, said, "Almost like what?"

"Almost like he teleported." The man stood up suddenly. "That means that something happened today when they were all together. Like some sort of bind or bond. Like they all are getting another power—or a strengthening of their old one. I don't know, it makes sense! Why didn't I see this coming?" He sighed and began walking to board and picking up the eraser. "This means that we need a new plan." The man said to Benny as he erased everything on the board except for a little boxed-in area with their weaknesses on it…


End file.
